


The Power of Seven

by smosherandmore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smosherandmore/pseuds/smosherandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the metal underneath Magnolia begins to decay from radioactivity, the seven Dragon Slayers must band together to help fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you're reading this, I'm super glad that you've chosen to read my fanfiction, it makes me happy^_^ I just have a few things to say here:
> 
> 1) Yes, I did leave relationships out of my tags. They're going to be a surprise, so just be patient!
> 
> 2) If you like this (or if you don't) and you want to leave a review, I encourage you to! Don't be shy, I don't bite.
> 
> 3) This story is set shortly after the Grand Magic Games, BEFORE the Sun Village and Tartarus Arcs.
> 
> 4) I will always refer to the "Thunder God Tribe" by their Japanese name, the Raijinshuu. Just a personal preference, but I wanted to let y'all know!
> 
> 5) Enjoy this!

Natsu cowered in the corner of the guild hall, crouched behind the bar, hoping that Gray wouldn't find him. They were playing a rather intense game of hide and seek, and Natsu feared that being found would have rather drastic consequences. 

They had been stuck in the guild hall for 3 days now; ever since all the magnanium in the earth had began to decay. The worst part was that they were stuck in their guild hall with all of Sabertooth. At first Natsu had wondered exactly what magnanium was, until Erza had explained that it was some sort of tough metal, the same stuff that the Eclipse Portal was built out of. Apparently the magnanium was beginning to break, something to do with radios and activity. 

Gray was just about to punch Natsu in the face when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Makarov was about to reply when Lahar yelled in,

"Master Makarov! Master Sting! I know you are in there, and Doranbolt and I are here on Magic Council business. We need to talk to your Dragon Slayers."

"I guess that will have to be OK then," replied a disgruntled Makarov.

Lahar and Doranbolt stepped in, surveying the mess around them. The guild was truly in shambles, and the walls would have most likely been broken by magic by now, but Makarov had threatened expulsion from Fairy Tail had they been broken, with Sting mirroring that threat for Sabertooth. 

Natsu and Gray immediately stopped fighting as soon as they saw the look on Lahar's face. He wore an expression of extreme disgust, not liking Fairy Tail nor Sabertooth much in the first place, but really not wanting to enter this pigsty. Lahar stepped up to the guild stage, and he began his speech, with Doranbolt at his side,

"As you all know, the magnanium underneath Fiore is beginning to decay, and this isn't just in Fiore. These same effects are happening all across Earthland, as far away as the country of Iris. Makarov, we are going to need your 4 Dragon Slayers, as well as Sting and Rogue. We need all 7 for our plan to work, and we have already contacted Cobra, and given him a release from prison for the moment. With all the Dragon Slayers, Doranbolt and I need to travel across Fiore, all the way to the country of Iris, beyond the Pergrande Kingdom. Once there, we will sail to an island off the coast of Iris, called Hydrangea Island. The Magic Council believes that Hydrangea is where the decay is emanating from." 

Lahar paused, surveying the reactions. Natsu and Gajeel looked excited, Wendy looked positively terrified, Laxus looked like he would rather be anywhere else in the world, Cobra, who had just arrived, just looked happy to be out of prison, and Sting and Rogue looked apprehensive, but still excited. 

"All 7 of you are permitted to bring one human partner and your exceed companion, if you have one," Lahar continued, "But I will warn you, this will not be an easy mission. All main forms of transportation are not working, and Doranbolt is not able to teleport other people with his magic, so we will be walking to Hydrangea Island. It is upwards of 1,000 miles, and it would be unreasonable for us to expect to get there in less than two months, as we will be walking."

Lahar stopped, again surveying the reactions. Natsu cheered, thankful that they weren't going to have to walk. Erza shushed him, telling him to be polite to Lahar. They were mostly the same, with the exception of Wendy, who looked calmer knowing that she was going to have a partner to protect her.

"We will depart in 24 hours. In that time you are to prepare yourself, your exceed, and your partner. But before this little meeting breaks up, I have two things to discuss with you all. The first is that I must impress upon you that this will be a dangerous mission, one that may put your life in jeopardy. If you come along on this mission, you are aware of that. The second is that while I don't want to be rude, Doranbolt and I do need a safe spot to stay the night..."

"Say no more, Lahar. You and Doranbolt are welcome to stay here with us and be treated as companions and friends whenever you like. Now I have only one thing to say: choose wisely, my brats!"

And with that, Makarov walked off, in search of beds for Lahar and Doranbolt.

\-----------   
As soon as Makarov left, Natsu began to cheer.

"Yeah! I'm gonna go punch the bastard who made Earthland start falling apart right now!"

He got no further than the door when both Gray and Erza stopped him.

"You will do no such thing. You will wait for instructions from Lahar and Doranbolt, and you will do as they say. Gray, punch him." Erza replied, sounding very stern.

Gray obliged with the punching, and soon Natsu was cowering in the corner again, as Gray threatened to punch Natsu's fire out of him.

"Enough, Gray," Erza said. Gray knew better than to talk back to that order, so he reluctantly left Natsu alone. 

Over in the corner, Levy and Lucy were having an intense conversation about the trip.

"Oh, I hope Natsu will pick me as his partner! Do you think he will?" Lucy asked fretfully.

"I think he will, Lu-chan. I think you're his closest partner besides Happy in the guild. He wouldn't take Gray, and I can't imagine him taking Erza. I think Wendy could have been a tiny possibility, but she's going as a Dragon Slayer," Levy replied, "My question is, do you think that Gajeel will pick me? I want to go with you guys, and I think he's my only chance of being someone's partner."

"I think he will, Levy. I mean, who else would he pick?"

"I would say that too, but he keeps calling me 'shrimp' and it's getting annoying. I think he's called me 'Levy' twice. Ever.

Suddenly Happy flew over, and despite Lucy and Levy thinking they were alone, he had heard the whole conversation. He flew over to the guild stage, grabbed Lahar's microphone, and proudly shouted,

"Lucy liiiiiiiiiiikes Natsu! And Gajeel and Levy liiiiiiiiiiiike each other!"

At this point, Erza had finally had enough of the inanity, so she stepped up to the guild stage and stole the microphone from Happy.

"I've had enough of this foolishness!" She proclaimed angrily. Everyone fell silent. "Let's do this in an organized manner. If you are a Dragon Slayer, get up on this stage right now." The 7 of them, even Cobra, trooped obediently up to where she was standing. "If you are an exceed that is a partner of a Dragon Slayer, get up on this stage and stand right next to your Dragon Slayer." The 5 exceeds flew up to the stage. "OK, we will be as organized as possible in the selection of partners. I will call your name, you will say your partner's name, and then that person will come up here to the stage. Simple. Natsu!"

"Lucy, come be my partner!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy ran happily up to the stage, giving an especially happy look to Levy.

"Gajeel! You're next!"

"Shrimp, it'll be fun protecting you!" Levy went up to the stage, giving Lucy a particularly exasperated glare.

"Wendy!"

"Um, Erza-san, I was wondering if you could be my partner? Because, um, I thought that you could help Carla look after me and protect me?" Wendy said, almost shaking from fright.

"Oh, sure, Wendy! Don't be scared of me!" Erza replied, happy she was getting to go on this trip.

"Oh good, the drill sergeant's going," Natsu muttered to Gajeel. Gajeel was just agreeing with him when Erza overheard, giving them both a large lump on their heads.

"Cobra!"

"I choose you, Kinana!"

"But Cobra, I don't have any magic! Are you sure?"

"Of course! I used to trust you with anything, as Cubellios of course, but that still holds. You have to be my partner." Kinana was so happy about this she ran to the stage and hugged Cobra.

"They liiiiiiiiiike each other!"

"Ok, next is Laxus," Erza said, interrupting Happy.

"Well, since I can't have my Raijinshuu, I guess I'll just have Freed." Freed then ran up to the stage with hearts in his eyes. Evergreen and Bickslow were pissed.

"Sting!" 

"Well, I would like to take Orga." Orga walked up to the stage, brooding as usual.

"Rogue, our last Dragon Slayer!"

"I would like to take Rufus. We need as much of Team Sabertooth as possible on this trip."

"I have no memory of ever doing anything like this... it's actually quite odd. I'll have to remember this trip well. Thank you for asking me, Rogue." Rufus responded, in his usual polite manner.

"OK everyone, now that you all have your partners, you can prepare for the trip. We're leaving at 12pm tomorrow, so be ready or I will be mad. And I don't think you want that."

Continues to Chapter 2, Departure.


	2. Departure

"Wake up! We're going on a mission! We're gonna fix the earth!" 

"Mmmf Natsu! It's too early!" Lucy mumbled, still half-asleep. 

"Actually, Natsu, thank you for waking everyone up, we have about 3 hours until we need to leave," Erza replied. "I almost overslept!"

"Oh, what a pity that would have been," Lucy replied, finally waking up a bit, but still grumpy.

"Erza, could you be responsible for making sure that everyone is ready to leave by 12 o'clock? We want to get a fairly early start," Doranbolt had just woken up, and he was already giving orders. "Lahar, get up!" Lahar got up, very slowly. 

"Well, now that we're all up-" Erza tried.

"We are?" Laxus grumbled.

"Yes, we are. Let's begin our final packing. We don't want to keep Doranbolt and Lahar waiting."

"Oh, what a shame that would be, making them wait. We better not do that, right Erza?" Laxus was in a particularly bad mood this morning. 

Erza knew better than to stand up to Laxus. "Ok, fine then. If your name is not Laxus, get up and make your final preparations."

"What about us from Sabertooth?" Orga asked.

"You will get up too." Erza held them at sword point. 

"OK, fine, we're going," Sting said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the 3 hours, everyone had eaten and packed. Makarov got up on the stage and wished them luck, and with that they were off.

Less than 10 minutes after they left the guild hall, the Jiggle Butt Gang appeared. 

"Remember how small we used to be? Look at how many of us there are now! We're nearly invincible! Hand over your valuables!" The new leader, Ryuzaki, yelled. 

Lucy immediately called out Loke. "Open, gate of the lion! Leo!" Loke appeared with a poof of golden sparkles. 

"How can I help you, Princess?" 

"Oh Loke, why are you always such a playboy?"

"Attack!" Lahar yelled.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled. That took 2 men out for the count right there. 

"Dark Ecriture: Pain!" Freed shouted. Another 3 men down. 

"Regulus Blast!" Loke this time.

"Jutsu Shiki: Twin Runes Attack!" Freed and Lahar said loudly. That was the straw that broke the camel's back, and the rest of the Jiggle Butt Gang fell to the ground in pain. 

The group of mages looked around, expecting more enemies. But upon further inspection, they did not see any more dark mages. They began to continue the journey, and just as they let their guard down-

"Ha! Found the Fairy Brats!" 

"You scum!" Laxus hollered at his father, Ivan Dreyar. 

"Attack the little Fairies!" he yelled viciously. 

"Hair Magic: Encase!" Flare cast her hair at Rufus, who instantly responded,

"Memorize."

"What is that supposed to do?" Flare asked, confused. She was expecting a counterattack. 

As soon as she was off her guard, Sting burst in, "White Dragon's Roar!" Flare stumbled, and fell. She immediately got up.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" 

Rufus' borrowed spell caught her at a bad moment, and she went flying through the air.

On the next street over, Ivan himself thought it would be a good idea to attack Orga and Laxus as they were having a conversation about new lightning spells.

"Shikigami: Dark Bomb!"

Orga was too quick for that and he zapped the blast right out of the air. Laxus took advantage of the opportunity, "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" He hit his father straight in the face, "Take that, bastard."

Many lesser Raven Tail mages burst in from another street, and Laxus and Orga took them out with one strike.

Suddenly, Doranbolt shouted, "The threat has been eliminated. And more. Assemble!"

Everyone flocked to Winter Street, where Doranbolt and Lahar were waiting with disapproving looks on their faces.

"Next time you see such a piddling threat, you don't need to waste magic power defeating it. Just walk away. Now march!" Lahar shouted to the group.

As everyone began to walk away, Doranbolt issued more directions, "As soon as you get out of Magnolia, I want you to find a campsite. We will camp there for the night."

"But it's only 4 o'clock!" Gajeel responded, sounding annoyed.

"Trust me, you do not want to be out in the streets past nightfall. We will go a little distance into the woods to ensure that we are not discovered," Doranbolt said.

"Discovered? By what?" Kinana and Levy asked at the same time.

"Believe me, let's hope you don't find out." Lahar responded, "Now let's go!"

The group marched for another half hour, and then they left the road. They walked for about ten minutes, until they found a suitable area. It had a big clearing, a place for a fire, and a nice clean stream for water. 

"OK. We will sleep in two tents: boys and girls," Doranbolt said.

"What about the Exceed?" Frosch asked, genuinely confused.

"You can go with the gender that you identify as. Sound good?" Lahar asked.

There was a mumble of responses.

"OK, then let's get some rest!" Erza said.

Continues to Chapter 3, The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked this chapter! I had fun writing my first fight scene. 
> 
> Also, before I get hate, I headcanon Frosch as male, and therefore he will be sleeping with the boys next chapter. 
> 
> I will attempt to update properly next time.
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
